


Matters of the Heart

by Graysonsginger



Series: M'gann and the Freshmen [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: M'gann helps Traci with a crush.





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> lizartgurl asks: "I'm in a lovesick mood so can I ask for M'gann helping one of the freshmen work through a crush? Maybe with Cassie or Traci. Or both."

In the Watchtower after a mission, Traci caught M’gann by the elbow.

“M’gann, can I- can I ask you for advice?” The teen chewed her lip nervously as she glanced toward their teammates.

“Of course, Traci. What do you need?” Just because she wasn’t the team leader anymore didn’t mean she didn’t still care for these kids.

Traci clutched her arm to her side and double checked that none of her peers were around before she whispered, “H-how do you know if someone…someone who you don’t know that well and you don’t see that often, but every time you do see them it’s like your heart is full of poprocks and they seem really cool- how do you tell if that person likes you?”

M’gann couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips. Traci had a crush, and judging by the blush on her cheeks, she had it bad for whoever this was. She hoped it wasn’t Garfield; his love for Perdita had shown no sign of waning.

“Could you try asking if they like you?” M’gann offered the right answer first even though she knew teenagers weren’t likely to accept “be direct” as real advice.

Traci pulled at the edges of her sleeves and shook her head slightly, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Because you’re afraid they don’t like you the same way you like them?” M’gann asked.

“I guess…yeah.” Traci crossed her arms over her chest, “That and a billion other reasons.”

“Like what?” M’gann was getting worried at Traci’s tone.

“Like… for example, my friends hate them, which maybe is a little fair because they’re friends with people who hate us and work for super evil people, including a guy who betrayed us, but I really don’t think they’re evil. They’re just…misguided.”

“Traci…are you talking about one of the Infinity Inc. kids?”

Traci’s silence was all the confirmation M’gann needed.

“I see…” It took everything she had to not let the amount of pity she felt show through her expression. “I’m sure you’re right. Most of those kids seem like they want to do good.”

“So it’s not creepy that I might… ya know… like one of them?”

“No of cour- Wait, you’re not talking about Everyman are you?”

“The guy who eats people? Gross! No! I’m talking about Starlight!”

M’gann gave a small sigh of relief, “Of course there is nothing wrong or creepy about your feelings. But your worries about her friends aren’t completely unfounded. Try to find a way to spend time with her away from hero business.”

“But that just brings me to my first question! How do I know if she WANTS to hang out with me?” Traci squeaked as she realized that was a little louder than she meant and tugged her ponytail anxiously before whispering, “This is the first time I’ve ever felt like this for a girl. What if- what if she’s just being friendly?”

“Traci, she called you cute while we were fighting them.”

“Yeah, but she probably meant it platonically!”

M’gann smiled softly. “Just ask her on a date. It’ll be okay.”

“What do I even say?”

“Try: ‘do you want to see a movie with me?’ You’ll be fine…just keep as far away from her team and Markovia as possible. And if you need anything, you can call me.”

“Thanks, M’gann.” Traci said. “You promise you won’t tell the team?”

“I don’t think any of them will be mad at you, but no, I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.” Traci pulled her teammate into a hug, which M’gann returned, patting her on the back.

“Of course…though if you don’t mind me asking, why did you come to me? Artemis or Zatanna have way more dating experience than I do.” M’gann asked as she pulled away.

The teen shrugged, “Sure, but I know you better.”

“Zatanna’s your mentor.” M’gann tried to object, but Traci rolled her eyes.

“She’s also busy. I only see her for training. And, Artemis is cool too but I only met her a few months ago. You were my team leader for over a year. I knew I could trust you with this.”

M’gann would be lying if she said that didn’t bring a tear to her eye. She squeezed Traci again.

“Thank you. But you know when it comes to Starlight, you might want to talk to Steel.”

“Why Steel?”

“He’s Natasha’s uncle.”

“WHAT!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are nice!


End file.
